


Its called a Date....

by KaiKnight



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1972428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiKnight/pseuds/KaiKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lazy freckled hand groped the bedside table for the annoying device trying to vibrate its way to the floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Its called a Date....

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a post I saw on tumblr and written in about 20 minutes....haven't written anything in a while - please go easy on me!
> 
> (http://brattylifts.tumblr.com/post/91552763842/aggressive)

_Bzzzz….bzzzz_

A lazy freckled hand groped the bedside table for the annoying device trying to vibrate its way to the floor. Mumbling a few short obscenities the twenty something year old woman slid the screen up from the keyboard with one hand and rubbed the sleep from her eyes with the other. Regarding the message that woke her from her sleep-in, a ghost of a genuine smile lit her normally stoic features.

_From: Krista <3_

_Subject: DAY TRIP_

_YOU. received 11.32am_

_I’m taking you somewhere when i get home. received 11.33am_

_To: Krista <3_

_Subject: RE:DAY TRIP_

_Where and why? sent 11.33am_

It didn’t take long for a reply to set the phone buzzing in her hands again, jolting her from falling back asleep. The brunette had been working late the last few weeks, and sleep was something she was getting less and less of – especially when she came home to a riled up Krista after her evening shift – the tiny blonde was starting to look almost every bit as haggard and tired as she was, but Ymir wasn’t complaining. Finally though, the both of them had managed to get a week off from work, though they still had college and assignments to deal with, but that could wait for a little longer.

To Ymir Krista could have dark under-eye circles and frown lines and still be one of the most beautiful things on the planet, and she let the world know it by how she clung and teased and doted on her in public and in private. She was the greatest good the Ymir had ever had and ever hoped to encounter.

While Krista looked totally angelic (and in certain company behaved as such) on the outside, she really had a feisty streak that kept everybody who took the time to get to know her better on their toes. After years and years of dealing with her father’s reputation hanging over her and acting the part of a well brought up young lady, something had snapped in the tiny blonde after a year at College and she’d started speaking her mind and doing things that _she_ wanted to do – one of those things being Ymir. The scandal that had rocked the campus for all of a week, the two of them not being able to get more than half a foot down the corridor without being congratulated, whistled or hooted at. Apparently everybody at Trost District University had seen this couple coming before they had.

_From: Krista <3_

_Subject: DAY TRIP_

_The city and because i want to. received 11.36am_

_I haven’t been in a while. received 11.36am_

_To: Krista <3_

_Subject: RE:DAY TRIP_

_But I’m poor sent 11.37am_

Ymir knew her reply would elicit a snappy response, but to be perfectly honest, that’s exactly what she wanted. A little fire early in the morning (ok, closer to midday than anything but hey…) was exactly the motivation that the lazy brunette needed to get out of bed…even if it wound up being only for a few hours. She was sure the two of them would return together at some point for some much needed rest and relaxation.

_From: Krista <3_

_Subject: DAY TRIP_

_Its called a fucking date. received 11.38am_

_I pay for you. received 11.38am_

Ymir’s heart jolted involuntarily. The stupidest things sent little reminders about how much she appreciated the smaller girl being in her life and the fact they were together. Her reputation as a loudmouth punk with no feelings had crumbled a long time ago – and if the tradeoff for that was Krista being by her side, she wouldn’t have it any other way.

 


End file.
